Beverage bottles or containers have become widely used. Such containers are often used to mix ingredients. For example, many people use these containers to mix nutritional powders into water or another liquid for consumption in conjunction with exercise.
It is often desirable to delay the mixing of the ingredients until an appropriate time. However, because such containers are often used on-the-go, it can be difficult to maintain the ingredients separate until the desired time. For example, some may use multiple containers to store the ingredients of a protein shake until after a workout is finished. Similarly, one or more separate containers may also be used to store supplements, such as vitamins or other pills, which are not mixed in the container.
Keeping track of multiple containers can be burdensome. To address this, some beverage containers have been developed that are configured to allow one or more additional containers to be attached to the beverage container. The additional containers can be used to store ingredients to be mixed in the beverage container at a later time, or to separately store other contents such as pills.